


Desire

by YokoyamaKuri



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoyamaKuri/pseuds/YokoyamaKuri
Summary: · RS（亮昴/ 気まずい）· OOC/ 现实向/ 车（未成年人慎入）





	Desire

「大家辛苦了。」

 

锦户亮向其他艺人和工作人员们微微鞠躬致意后，大步走向乐屋。

 

从朝日电视台出来已是深夜十一点半。个人工作的缘故，团员和经纪人都不在身边，锦户亮也让助理在完成工作后早点回家了。

六本木很近，想喝酒。

 

右手稍稍压低帽檐，锦户亮叹了口气走向自己熟悉的酒吧。他并没有拿出手机发邮件叫人，毕竟明天还有团番要录，稍微放松一下就行。

一想到团番就让人头疼。锦户亮皱眉。

 

或者说，因为又要看到他?

 

今天不是周末人不算多。随意找个偏僻吧台位置坐下，相识的调酒师看到锦户亮坐下点个头便算是招呼，马上停下手中擦拭的活转身拿酒去了。锦户亮脑子里思绪一堆，乱得不得了。调酒师很快就推来一杯加冰的烈酒，似乎也明了自己的这个熟客此时并不想要甜口的鸡尾酒。

 

可恶。

狠狠灌下一大口，一杯洋酒也去了一半。锦户亮盯着玻璃杯里的冰块，头上蓝色灯光把琥珀色的液体照得浑浊，苦涩同一点点青柠的酸在嘴里慢慢扩散，像极了锦户亮现在的心情。被稀释过的酒精依旧辛辣刺激，锦户亮竟突然觉得有点头晕，好似要醉。

醉了就不用考虑那么多了吧，他想，这样最简单。

 

反正一直以来自己都是这么做的。至少没错过。

可是。

 

怎么偏偏到渋谷昴这里，酒精就好像失去了作用一样。

 

 

*  
「亮，还在东京的话，就到我家来吧。」

 

2011年10月7日。

锦户亮从很久之前就有那样一个念头。但他只是憋在心里，不当第一个说出来的人。  
直到某天山下智久貌似平常的一封邮件，说是有事情和他商量。

 

在去渋谷昴家的出租车上，锦户亮的情绪不似表情那样平静。此刻的心情说不上好或不好，锦户亮皱了眉头。其实他并不在乎自己究竟想了些什么，因为自己早就知道会有这样一天，而心里也隐隐约约有了准备，对于刚刚经历的那几个小时，和接下来可能是一辈子的时间。

 

只是。

 

这个决定他没有告诉任何一个关西的家伙，包括渋谷昴。

一个让人意外在乎的家伙，和他突然发来的邮件。

 

也许他看了电视，也许从网上得到了消息。锦户亮把手机收进口袋，压低帽檐准备闭眼小憩一阵。

那家伙最好是准备酒了。

 

「我回来了。」

见到渋谷昴后的事情倒也简单。锦户亮一直绷紧的那根神经就好像突然断掉了一样，等自己回过神来，舌头已经撬开渋谷昴的嘴，将他压在门上，探索着对方的舌头和牙齿。

渋谷昴似乎只是一愣，没有抗拒，也没有主动迎合，他只是任由锦户亮一点一点地开始放肆。

锦户亮已不能清醒地去思考一切，自己的欲望已无法由理性控制了。而对于面前的渋谷昴，锦户亮只能感觉着他环住自己腰的手，他肩头透过布料的骨骼触感，和他微微带着愉悦的颤抖，任凭自己双手从肩头开始游走至全身。

而然后，锦户亮无法控制地扬起嘴角，狡黠地笑了下。他知道，看似没有回应的渋谷昴，身体却十分诚实的给了反应。欲望此刻已经抵住了自己大腿，似乎需要马上解决。

 

仅仅是因为进门的时候，渋谷昴用那个十几年没变的笑容对他说。

「辛苦你了。欢迎回家。」

 

 

*  
锦户亮急躁地脱下渋谷昴的上衣，不过一件薄薄的T恤。对方不带一丝赘肉，甚至让人不由得感叹「瘦过头了」的身体一览无余。锦户亮再次吻上渋谷昴，但这次是他的脖颈。那里似乎是渋谷昴的敏感点，他不由得发出呻吟。

锦户亮并不满足，转而用舌头攻击渋谷昴的耳垂，先是轻吮，又像是恶作剧般轻轻啃上。渋谷昴没有忍住，「嗯——」地又发出了一声呻吟。

没有停止舌头对渋谷昴的戏弄，锦户亮伸出右手食指揉搓渋谷昴右边的乳首。渋谷昴一个激灵，「那里—— 有点不行——」

锦户亮并没有理睬这句话，渋谷昴的身体没有拒绝自己，而且，他早就知道乳首是渋谷昴的敏感点，有时就算是衣料摩擦也能在衣料下若隐若现地硬起来。

顺着脖颈向下，锦户亮的舌头在渋谷昴左边的乳首上转圈，右手的食指和中指加快了揉搓速度，「啊——嗯——」触碰的地方在被碰到之前早早就硬起来了，呻吟也渐渐加重。似乎是用尽最后一丝理智，渋谷昴伸手指向右边，「房间…… 在那里……」

 

连锦户亮也不太清楚他们究竟是如何从玄关一路唇枪舌剑到床上的。

 

将渋谷昴重重推向床之后，锦户亮一边用舌头坏心地在渋谷昴小腹周围打转，双手顺着腹部向下，解开皮带，再是解开牛仔裤的扣子，慢慢向下拉动，右手抚上渋谷昴早已有了反应的地方。

「嗯——」伴随着渋谷昴的呻吟，锦户亮也开始玩弄他手中被内裤包裹着的，渐渐变大的器具。

 

锦户亮抬头看此刻微微颤抖的渋谷昴，他闭着眼睛，咬着下嘴唇，像是努力不让自己发出声音一样。

「要是觉得舒服的话那就叫出来吧。」锦户亮褪下渋谷昴身上最后一层衣物，嘴唇只是触碰到对方微微翘起的器具，渋谷昴呻吟了一声，「还是…… 我来吧。」

 

锦户亮翻身躺在床上，任由渋谷昴熟练地褪下牛仔裤和内裤，刚才挑逗对方之时，自己也起了反应，牛仔裤裤裆早已满满涨涨。

没有多做抚摸，渋谷昴直接将传说中的尺寸放进自己嘴里。

 

「咕啾—— 咕啾——」

渋谷昴的技术令人意外的好，锦户亮差点没忍住喊了出来。无论是渋谷昴嘴巴隐隐约约的吸力，容得进全体的深度，还是每次出来时舌尖对自己顶部的挑逗，一切都是那么恰到好处。  


湿滑的唾液让嘴的行动变得轻松，渋谷昴的嘴依然以某种律动保持着上下的节奏。锦户亮已无暇思考愉悦是否来自于自己顶至喉咙深处，渋谷昴竟还能腾出右手，沿着小腹向上，伸进T恤并轻轻刮擦乳首。

 

「啊…… 啊……」锦户亮发出呻吟，不由得闭上眼睛弓起身子。这个人，知道他的乳首是身上最敏感的地方，这么做一定是故意的。

渋谷昴突然换了方式，以舌头灵活地至下而上舔舐，并将顶部温柔地含入，小心地啜饮，右手并没停下手上的动作，左手伸至根部，轻揉器具下面尺寸同样惊人的阴囊，突然转而握住整根，上下滑动。

 

这个人，实在太懂得怎么给人快感。

 

锦户亮并不是没有做过，都是女人。有几个技术也高超到锦户亮不时会在脑海里幻想回味。  


但渋谷昴，不知是同为男人的直觉，还是一同长大对自己的了解，一切都与众不同的恰好。

 

「嗯——」锦户亮忍不住呻吟，抓住了还在舔舐自己的渋谷昴的头发，忍不住将他的嘴向自己的根部再推进得更深一点。

就是这样的，就是这样的。锦户亮想。再如同此般不消三分钟，他能感到即将迎来的高潮。  


被男人口的感觉，有些上瘾。

 

但渋谷昴显然并不满足于此。

拉开床头柜的抽屉，渋谷昴拿出藏在深处的润滑液。锦户亮还没反应过来为什么会在床头常备这样的东西时，渋谷昴已熟练地将润滑液挤在锦户亮的根部，纤细的手指灵巧的涂抹，有了润滑液的作用，锦户亮觉得自己更加敏感。

 

「你确定……没关系……?」

对方的目的不言而喻，锦户亮并未料想能与他发生到那一步。但渋谷昴并没有用言语回答锦户亮的问题，跪坐在锦户亮身上，将锦户亮已经完全挺立的根部，一下子塞进自己后面的甬道里。润滑液的作用和没有橡胶隔离的赤裸触感，让挤压更加真实。

锦户亮一瞬差点达到高潮。

在反应出此刻感受与女人的不同之前，渋谷昴已经在自己身上动了起来。

 

锦户亮脑子一片空白。前所未有的快感蔓延全身。

渋谷昴双手扶着脚踝，闭着双眼，微微向后屈起的身体在自己身上上下动着。温热的甬道将锦户亮的根部完全包裹住，安静的房间里只有身体的碰撞声。

锦户亮第一次看见这样的渋谷昴。前后摆动着腰肢，渋谷昴隐隐发出满足的喘息。  


一向喜欢主动的锦户亮，突然觉得有时在性事上让对方掌控一切，也是不错的选择。

 

保持着下半身的节奏，渋谷昴俯身亲吻锦户亮，但更像是狂乱地掠夺。渋谷昴吮吸着锦户亮的舌头，然后是下嘴唇，最后用舌头舔舐锦户亮口腔的每一寸。

从来不知道他的舌头如此灵活。

锦户亮感受到渋谷昴喷向自己脸上的热气，对自己的引领，还有他一直强忍的喘息。

「为什么不叫出来。」锦户亮突然双手抓住渋谷昴的臀部，向甬道深处顶去。

 

渋谷昴并未预料到锦户亮突然的动作，从喉咙深处发出呻吟。对方并没有就此罢休，以比之前更快的律动不停地顶至渋谷昴的深处。

快感如同波浪般席卷渋谷昴，锦户亮的进攻是如此粗暴，让渋谷昴除了颤栗并无暇思考。

「啊…… 啊…… 好舒服……」渋谷昴趴在锦户亮身上，脸带红潮，终于忍不住小声喊了出来，随着身体碰撞的声音发出喘息声。

渋谷昴越是强忍着快感，锦户亮越是想让他发出更大的声音。

 

锦户亮起身来到渋谷昴身后，将渋谷昴推向床。原本跪坐着的渋谷昴双手趴在床头，臀部被锦户亮抬高，在脑子反应之前身体已经感觉到了。

「嗯—— 啊——」本以为坐在他身上的时候已经完完全全尝过的尺寸，后入式带来的快感竟然能够更加深入。

锦户亮已经掌握局面。双手扶着渋谷昴的臀部，锦户亮的撞击并没有节奏，任凭自己扭动腰肢快速抽动，再时不时地深深插入几次。而渋谷昴也在这毫无规则的愉悦中，渐渐放开了声音。

 

「哈… 哈……… 再深一点…… 再深一点……」

 

背后望去，渋谷昴的后颈，背部，腰肢，和臀部，在自己面前展示开来，一览无余。特别是臀部，渋谷昴小巧却又圆润的臀部，这个角度看来更显色气。锦户亮忍不住抓紧渋谷昴的臀部，突然加重撞击的力道，渋谷昴的喘息变成了低声的呜咽。

 

「亮…… 嗯…… 好厉害…… 好厉害……」

 

这是今晚他第一次叫自己的名字。

也是第一次，在这样的情境下听他叫出了自己的名字。

 

渋谷昴止不住地颤抖，触及全身电流般的快感让他直不起身子。一边呜咽着，渋谷昴一边用右手握住自己的器具，上下揉搓。

并没停下撞击动作的锦户亮明白了——虽然是第一次和男人做，渋谷昴并不满足于后穴，他想要更多。

锦户亮俯身贴近渋谷昴的后背，右手代替对方手的职责，在渋谷昴的根部上下滑动。左手绕过渋谷昴肩头，四根手指猛然插进他的嘴里。

 

那我就，填满你所有的欲望。

 

渋谷昴的呜咽声被锦户亮的手指阻拦，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。唾液顺着锦户亮的手指流出，舌头却欲求不满地犹如口交般舔舐对方带茧的指尖。

动不了，也不想停，只能任由对方的节奏撞击身体，渋谷昴扭动臀部想要配合，却被锦户亮抽插的力道无言地独自掌控。

已经不能用融化来形容了，渋谷昴觉得身体里仿佛有团火在燃烧。与他一起堕入深渊，但身体即将达到高潮，渋谷昴从小腹到甬道忍不住一下缩紧。

「啊……」锦户亮也察觉到了这个刺激，加快了后面与手上的节奏，「……要射了……要射了……射……射在里面没关系吗……」

渋谷昴只能喘息，无法回答。也等不及他的回答，锦户亮从喉咙深处发出呻吟。

两人同时高潮了。

 

巨大的疲惫感突然席卷锦户亮。脱下T恤擦去右手上滑腻的白色液体后，锦户亮在床上赤裸地沉沉睡去。

 

 

*  
醒来之时身边的渋谷昴已经消失。锦户亮的脑袋不似宿醉那么昏沉，依然能清清楚楚地告诉自己一切并非是在做梦，事情的的确确发生了。和男人做的第一次，并且没有酒精作借口，和那个一直在自己面前奔跑了十几年的家伙。

 

床上的自己竟然也会有让人带领的一天，锦户亮笑。感觉和女人虽有些不同，但渋谷昴对此好像并不生涩。过程比自己从前以为的要愉快得多。

窗外的天色很暗。锦户亮看床头时钟，后两位数字恰好跳至整点，夜光屏幕显示着23:00。  
随意套上衣裤出了房门，最后在阳台发现了渋谷昴。隔着落地窗的玻璃，锦户亮隐约能看见那家伙的背影。

拉开落地窗，虽然外面没有风，烟草味道仍明显的不得了。踩着凉凉的地板，好似有些异物硌住了锦户亮的脚。他借着微弱光线看到满地烟蒂。

「抽这么凶不怕毁嗓子吗?」 锦户亮顺手抽走渋谷昴手里刚刚点燃的那支烟。他只是站在渋谷昴身边，没去看他的脸。

渋谷昴并没回答。

 

秋夜凉得不算过分，渋谷昴上身单穿着一件白色的无袖背心。从阳台看去，隔着面前的建筑，十六层楼的高度勉强看得见远处透来的霓虹。

「呐。」渋谷昴转头，「你这个家伙真的有好好考虑过?」

「考虑什么?」 锦户亮装傻继续抽烟，转头看见渋谷昴少见的严肃眼神，锐利得在这个光线微弱的地方都十分清晰，就这么直勾勾的盯着自己。锦户亮忍不住笑了，「嘛，就是山P找我商量，顺便给了建议。」

「那你呢。你自己想了些什么?」 因为锦户亮的笑容，渋谷昴原本皱起的眉头不自觉竟和缓了些。也许渋谷昴自己没有意识到，就好像早就不需要点出的条件反射一样。

「我么?」 锦户亮又笑了，转过头去看远处，虽然只有勉强的霓虹光束，「山P带了很贵的洋酒来找我的。」

「所以?」 渋谷昴似乎不太相信，「你在喝醉的时候决定的?」

「也不算决定。」锦户亮并没有停止抽烟动作，似乎还未察觉烟卷快要燃尽。「这件事太麻烦，不知道是不是酒的问题，山P的话都比平时……」锦户亮失言，一时竟找不出恰当的形容词。

「所以你们就这么给Julie桑打了电话?」 渋谷昴的语气透出一丝焦虑，「觉得麻烦就凭着一时冲动就……」

「才不是一时冲动!!」 锦户亮突然打断了渋谷昴的话语，手上的烟头也被狠狠地摔在地上。

「连你也认为我做错了吗?」

「也不……」渋谷昴看着锦户亮有些怒气的脸，本在嘴边的话突然就哽住了。他叹了口气说，「和这个没有关系。我只是觉得，你不能再用酒来逃避一切，醉或清醒，麻烦的事情总归是要解决的。」

渋谷昴语气平静但挂着勉强的笑容，仿佛面前站着的依旧是十几年前新入社的Jr.锦户亮。而他这个不过早入社一年的「前辈」，只能以这样的姿态指出还需改进的地方。

「还有，」渋谷昴转身拉开落地窗说，「这毕竟是你自己的人生，需要你自己去做选择。而我，没有立场，也没有资格随意评论你的决定。」

渋谷昴就这样径直走进房间，没有回头。

 

好熟悉的话。锦户亮苦笑却只能看着渋谷昴的背影。

不知何时开始的风吹得他愈加清醒，却也渐渐凉透他的心。

锦户亮关上渋谷昴公寓的门。才刚在渋谷昴身上得到满足，莫名其妙的烦躁突然绕上锦户亮心头，让他迫切地又想再发泄一次。

 

Subaru说得都对。

但我只想和Subaru待在一起更久更久一点。

这样Subaru你还会觉得自己没有立场没有资格么。

 

 

「終」


End file.
